Fellowship Plus A Girl
by Serendah Cilis
Summary: This is how I think LOTR should have been. A LOT is changed in this version. Don't kill me. Disclaimer and warning in story. Rated M for a reason. Read, rate, comment, fave, and if you have any requests about what they should do let me know.
1. Day 1

We all know the story Lord of the Rings. Well, this is my version. Before you read the story, here's a disclaimer and warning! I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own a COPY of the movies, meaning I went out to Walmart and bought the DVDs, and an OC that will be in this story. This story is made for entertainment purposes only! I'm not making any money off of this and I'm not trying to steal LOTR from its true and rightful owner. In fact, whoever the hell made LOTR, thank you for your contribution to our means of avoiding being bored to death. Warning time! This story is rated M for a reason, and it isn't violence or language. There WILL BE yaoi and adult situations. If you're going to bitch and moan about it, then you can go fuck yourself! Also, I'm going to warn you that I'm a huge fangirl of Greek Mythology and all things anime and/or si-fi. There WILL be references to all three. If you don't like that or are going to bitch and moan about it, you can go fuck yourself too! Basically, there will be NO bitching, spamming, meanness, rudeness, and, of course, ABSOLUTELY NO HATER COMMENTS! If you leave a hater comment, I'll find you and spam your inbox! Long disclaimer, I know. I hate that part too, but it's either that or get sued and I can't afford a visit to the court. How about I wrap this up? Yeah, time to get to the story. Hope those of you left like it. Enjoy. And by the way, this story starts in Rivendell before the Fellowship of the Ring is formed.

The meeting had already started and Serendah was late, as usual. Arwen's father had told her not to be late, but even he knew that it was a moot point. The elves who lived in Rivendell were accustomed to seeing the young elf running through the city trying to be punctual for once. She never was, ever. The strawberry-blonde elf girl had no sense of time and, therefore, was always late. The time she had received was an early time, but she was still late by a few minutes. Everyone who knew her that was at the meeting was expecting her to be late, so it was no surprise when she showed up after the meeting had started.

She stumbled over her own feet as she entered the open area where the meeting was being held. When she showed up, she was out of breath but managed to say, "Díhena nín faeg," then was cut off by Elrond.

"Serendah, you're late," he states as if it were a surprise.

"You say that as if you didn't already know my long held record for being tardy," the girl said with a sound that was a mixture of a gasp and a laugh. Legolas, who was sitting off to the side among the others who had gathered for this meeting, tried to hold back a laugh. He wasn't the only one. Two humans, Boromir and Aragorn, a dwarf, Gimli, a wizard, Gandalf, and a hobbit, Frodo, were also chocking back laughter.

"What?" Elrond asks when he sees Frodo's face go red from holding back a fit of laughter. With that asked, he couldn't hold back the laugh any longer and erupted in laughter, and the others following close behind.

_I'm skipping the speech Elrond gave and all the yelling that it brought about. That's only because I don't remember what was said. I'll skip ahead to the part where Frodo and the Fellowship leave for their epic quest._

As the Fellowship of the Ring is leaving they hear a girl's voice and rapid footsteps.

"Deri! Deri! Wait for me!" shouted Serendah.

Legolas turns around and shouts back, "Well hurry up then!" As he finished his sentence, Serendah had joined the group and almost knocked Legolas over with a hug. "We aren't going to wait for you forever, A'maelamin."

"Not true! You'd wait," she said.

"I would continue on the journey with my friends. Now, please get off. You're a little heavy," he stated bluntly.

"And whose fault is that again?" she questioned as she hopped off of her husband's back. She and Legolas had been married for about half of their lives.

"Legolas? What did you do?" Aragorn asked looking suspiciously at his elfin friend as they got back to walking down the path away from the city.

"None of YOUR business! That's what," Serendah said and ran up and poked Aragorn in the arm, looking at him with a look of devious secretiveness.

"Did you really?" Merry asks.

"Really what? Do you actually think you figured it out?" Serendah asks while walking backwards, making Legolas nervous.

"I think we all know."

"Please don't say it, in case someone doesn't know," Legolas says, his face about as red as fire. "And, Serendah, turn around. You're going to trip and get hurt if you keep walking backwards."

"You know me. I could care less if I get hurt. I embrace pain. Maybe you should try it sometime. You might not worry so much," she stated.

"Serendah, would you mind giving an old man a piece of mind and turn around?" Gandalf asks.

"Fine," she says with a sigh as she turns around. The rest of the day they walk with little talk. Serendah occasionally started to sing a random song that popped into her mind. Every song was from twenty-first century Earth, so no one but her and Legolas knew or even recognized them.

By the time night had fallen, they had a camp set up and were starting a fire. The men of the group were having more than a little bit of trouble getting the fire started. Serendah was getting frustrated and extremely grumpy. She was already pissed off at the fact that the guys refused to let her help set up camp, because they figured out why Legolas thought that she was heavy, but now she was getting hungry, and, being part vampire, she was ready to kill anything just for a single drop of blood. Legolas was trying his best to keep her under control, but his job was getting more and more difficult as the time went on.

"Move!" Serendah shouted. The men dropped what they were doing and got out of her way. She went over to the make-shift fire pit they had make and sat down in what struck most of her teammates as an odd position. Serendah was sitting with one leg bent to the side and pulled under her, and the other leg bent as well but with her foot flat on the ground. She was bent down so that her elbows and forearms were touching the ground. She took a stick and started to rub her hands together with the stick between them and touching the pile of firewood they had gathered. As she rubbed her hands together, she moved them up and down causing the stick to have more pressure on the wood beneath it. Within seconds a small fire was started. With that done she said, "Never send a bunch of grown men to do a teenage girl's job."

With that said, Serendah stood up and picked up pinecones and leaves that she found on the ground. She came back over to the fire and placed the objects she had found on the fire to the point where they could see none of the fire she had started.

"Are you mad?!" Gimli almost shouts.

"Fire is like a person," she says, looking over her shoulder at the dwarf. "A person needs energy. So therefore a person needs food. Anything that catches fire is food for the fire. Fire is life. It needs energy."

Out of nowhere, a bird chirps, and Serendah jumps. She jumps up into a nearby tree with ease and without anybody even seeing her move. The next thing they knew, she was crouching on a tree limb with a bird in her hand. She was holding it to her mouth, blood running down her chin.

"I thought elves were vegetarians," Aragorn said to Legolas. Aragorn's face was full with fear and disgust.

"She's not only elf. She's a Fighting Fairy. One of the last of her kind. They are very good at staying hidden," Legolas says with pride in his voice.

At that second the bird drops to the ground, Serendah following close after. Her eyes are glowing a deep shade of red that can only be described as the color of blood. Blood still on her face. Legolas walked over to her and wiped it off. She didn't complain. Instead, she just stood there, her eyes going from blood red back to her normal crystal blue eyes.

"She's a monster!" Boromir yelled as he pushed Legolas out of the way and tried to take her head off with his sword.

All they heard was a scream, and all they saw was a bright flash of light. Just like that, the way she looked changed completely and Boromir was leaning on a tree on the other side of the camp, eyes wide in fear.

Serendah was wearing a forest green cloak, like the rest of them, and a much darker green outfit that was comprised of a short skirt, a low-cut top with thick straps and exposing her mid-section, and dark leather boots with matching arm cuffs. Now she is wearing a strapless top that only covered her boobs, a pleated skirt that went only an inch and a half past her privets, fishnet tights, leather combat boots, and fingerless gloves that went up to her wrist, and was fishnet from there up to a cuff around her arm near her shoulder. The entire outfit was black. She had gothic make-up that made her look like she was dead and had black lips. Her nails were painted black, with an out of place ruby ring on her left hand which had been there before her sudden transformation. She had another ring on the middle finger of her left hand. It was a gold ring that looked exactly like the ring that they were taking to be destroyed. Around her neck was a black velvet chocker with a dark blue amulet that had a strange black marking on it. Her short, strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and held in a sloppy bun with a brown alligator clip. She had chains, of all different lengths, on her skirt going from one side to the other, whether it be left to right or front to back.

She was sitting there on the ground with one leg pulled half way to her chest, and the other bent slightly. She's leaning against a tree shaking. Her eyes are wide and no longer blue. They're more a dark red that is almost black. Her fangs are more visible and way more lethal now due to the fact that they are larger than before.

"Serendah!" Legolas shouts in fear of her being hurt. He's kneeling in front of her in seconds. "Focus on me. Don't pay attention to them. Just look at me. It's okay," he whispers to her. He knows what happens if she isn't calmed down fast in this form. He has his hands on either side of her face, restricting her vision to only what's in front of her. She's trying to squirm away from him, but he won't let her.

"Let me go," she says in her own voice, but with a demonic echo.

"No," Legolas says firmly.

"Let me go or die."

"I won't let you go do something that you will later regret A'maelamin."

"Legolas," she whispers without the demonic echo. Less than a second later she passes out and leans forward. Her head is rested on his chest, and she's unconscious.

"What just happened?" Frodo asks.

"A self-defense instinct," Legolas answered as he laid her down on the ground so she could sleep. After he laid her down on the ground, he went over to Boromir and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"If you ever touch her again, I swear on my life, I will kill you," Legolas hissed, his face only a few inches from Boromir's face.

"Why do you care about a monster? She just wants to kill all of us!" Boromir says.

"Boromir. Legolas. Don't start a fight," Sam pleads.

"It wouldn't be good," Frodo states as if everybody didn't already know this.

"No use, lads. When it comes to her, Legolas is blinded by his emotions," Gimli says.

Aragorn, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin aren't saying anything. They're trying to focus on other things. Gandalf is waiting to see if there will be a quarrel before he says anything. Aragorn is examining a deep gash on Serendah's shoulder where Boromir's sword collided with her flesh. Merry is keeping the fire going. And Pippin is making something for them all to have to eat since it's about dinner time.

"Watch how you speak about my wife! You know nothing of her! You know nothing about her kind! You know neither what she can do nor what she will do if put in danger," Legolas says, still in Boromir's face.

"Once again. Why do you care?" Boromir questions.

"I care because I love her too much to let her get hurt by a mortal."

"You said that I don't know about her kind. And earlier, you said that she's one of the last of her kind. What EXACTLY is she? Where is she from? Why is she here? Where's the rest of her kind?"

"She's a Fighting Fairy. She, her twin, and her cousin are the only three left of her kind. She is not from this world. She calls her home world Terralamocoladalama. It means Planet of the Fighting Fairies. The rest of her people were massacred in what she calls an intergalactic war. She and her family are here because this place is the only place they can call home without the native people trying to hurt them. She got separated from her family many years ago. She is easily put in a state of distress, and no one can blame her. She watched her mother get killed, and now she's what she calls paranoid. It's when you are always expecting something bad to happen. She is very good at hiding it when she's focused. You stole her focus from her when you attacked her. She only lost control once in the time that I have known her. That ended in major bloodshed. You said that she merely wants to kill us. Well, here's a bit of advice. Don't scare her, and we'll all stay alive."

"Scare her? She scared me nearly to death!" Boromir states.

"Just, don't provoke her," Legolas says as he puts Boromir down.

They all eat and go to sleep soon after. Serendah is still asleep and in the form she took when she felt she was in danger. Legolas is laying asleep right next to her. She suddenly wakes up screaming. Everyone else in the group wake up when they hear her scream.

"What's going on? Are we being attacked?" Sam asks, instantly terrified.

"Serendah? What's wrong, A'maelamin?" Legolas asks. He's afraid of what might happen to his wife if she loses control.

"He was in my dream. He was hurt and calling out to me," she said. Legolas knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Was he still at the Surface Palace of the Underworld? Was Arian still there watching over him?" Legolas asks. He knew that she was speaking of their second son, Sauron, who everyone seemed to want to kill.

"He was there. They both were." She says now realizing that it was a freak nightmare. She closes her eyes for a few seconds, then opens them. "They're both fine. You guys should get some sleep. I'll take next watch."

"Are you sure, Serendah? I could take the next shift if you're tired," Aragorn states, naked concern in his voice. He's worried that she's injured mentally and still a little scared.

"No. I can do it. Thanks for offering, though," she says as she takes her spot as watch. Everyone goes back to sleep in a matter of minutes. Everyone except her.

She stays up on watch duty all night, her dark red eyes glinting with a terrifyingly blood red hue. All is quiet from then on until morning.


	2. Day 2

Me again. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been stuck with annoying shit out the wazoo. Warning and disclaimer is in the first chapter and I'm NOT going over that again. Well, I'll go over one thing again. ABSOLUTELY NO WHINING ABOUT ANYTHING! If you're going to bitch about something I will spam the shit out of your inbox. Okay? This is day two of the journey, so enjoy.

It was early in the morning. Serendah was sitting by a tree at the edge of the camp. She had gone through another transformation during the night. She was now wearing a strapless dress that was skin tight down to her hips. At her hips, the dress was pleated. She had two belts and a quiver of arrows strapped to her torso. She was wearing boots that went up to her knees and socks that went half way up her thighs. The entire outfit was black. With her arrows she has a bow of Elvin make, two short swords, and a long sword. The swords are on her belts and the bow is slung over her shoulder. Her eyes are now crystal blue and her hair is short and as blonde as Legolas's hair. Her lips are blood red. Everyone except for her was asleep. She hadn't slept since she woke up after passing out.

"Good morning A'maelamin. Did you sleep at all?" Legolas says when he wakes up. He slept next to Serendah last night.

"No," is all Serendah says in reply to her husband's question.

Legolas sits up and wraps his arms around Serendah's shoulders. "You should get some rest."

"If I did that I would slow down this journey and I will not do that."

"I'd rather be slowed down, than have a cranky woman to deal with."

Serendah jumped to her feet while turning around and drawing her sword. It was Aragorn who spoke. Serendah sheathed her sword upon seeing her friend. She sat back down and leaned against a tree.

"Did you have to scare the shit out of me Aragorn?"

"It's not my fault you are so jumpy. I meant only to reassure you that I wouldn't mind waiting a while to continue on in order for you to rest. You stayed up all night. That's not healthy."

Serendah pulled her knees to her chest, exposing her underwear, and leaned against Legolas, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How would it not be healthy? I don't need to sleep."

"Serendah, don't be stubborn. Listen to Aragorn," Legolas stated as ran his fingers through Serendah's hair.

"No. We should get the others up." With that, Serendah went to wake the rest of the group.

A few hours later, they were back on the road. Serendah was more than a little distracted. Legolas was watching Boromir like a hawk. Boromir was watching Serendah, ready to strike. Gandalf was humming a song. The Hobbits were being their normal happy-go-lucky selves. Gimli was telling random stories. Aragorn was just walking with everyone and watching their surroundings for any signs of Orcs.

Not too long afterwards, they were in a cave. There was a tomb. Serendah didn't know what was going on until Legolas was freaking out. Serendah smelled blood, her blood. She looked down and saw that there was a hole in her side. She touched it, brought her hand to her mouth, and licked the blood off the tips of her fingers. She looked at Legolas with fear on her face.

"Move," she said to Legolas. The demonic echo was back in her voice.

"Get out of her way!" Legolas shouted to the other members of their group. Everyone moved out of her way.

"GET OUT!" she screamed with the demonic echo. She was yelling at the Orcs that were filling the room. When she screamed at them, a blast of energy threw them all into spikes on the wall that suddenly appeared.

"That was awesome, Serendah!" Merry said as he and Pippin ran up to hug her.

She turned around and saw that Legolas was hurt. He has an arrow in his stomach. "Legolas!"

She ran over to him, just as he fell. She caught him, removed the arrow, and held her hand over the injury. "He was protecting you," Aragorn said.

"Protecting me? I told him never to do that again. He died last time. I can't lose him again."

"What do you mean he died?" Gimli asked.

"What happened, Serendah? How did he die?" Aragorn asked.

"You don't want to know. And I know that she doesn't want to remember," Gandalf said.

"No, they should know. But I won't tell them until this is all over. It is better that way," she said. "Now shut up. I need to focus."

With that said, everyone was silent. Serendah used more pressure than necessary on Legolas's injury. She closed her eyes and her hand and Legolas's injury started to glow. Her eyes snapped open and they were glowing too. When her eyes opened she took in a sharp breath. The room started to fill with swirling wind. A few seconds later, they were both back to normal. Legolas's injury was completely gone. Serendah was breathing heavily.

"Never do that again!" Serendah tells Legolas before kissing him and hugging him as close to her as she possibly could.

"Don't worry. I'll try not to."

A few minutes later, they reached the exit, but a demon stopped them. Gandalf fought it and fell with the demon. Right before he lost his grip on the ledge, he said, "Fly, you fools." Serendah took that literally and grabbed Legolas's hand and flew out of the cave with everyone else following.

When they reached the exit of the cave, the cold air hit Serendah like a brick wall. She fell to the ground shivering. Her skin taking on a slight blue color mixed with her beautiful pale complexion. Legolas helped her up and held her close with his cloak around her.

"You did remember that we are on a mountain right?" Boromir questions.

"S-s-shut u-u-u-up," she stutters, still shaking from the cold. Legolas just glares at Boromir.

"Why do you look as if you wish to kill me Elf?! What in Middle Earth did I ever do to you?!" Boromir snaps.

Legolas almost snaps and kills him right then and there. He would have killed Boromir had it not been for his wife, who was still shaking. Her skin still looking a bit blue made Legolas worry about her safety. He tries to ignore Boromir and focus on keeping his wife warm. Aragorn tries to help her as well.

"Why do you care about her Aragorn? She means nothing to you. Right?" Boromir says directed at his fellow human.

"Boromir, like it or not, Serendah is my friend and I don't like to see her hurt or in trouble," Aragorn says as calmly as he can in an attempt to hide his anger towards Boromir.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS GIRL?!" Boromir shouts in pure rage. He slightly scares Serendah, making her jump.

"I-I might be able t-to stop this w-w-war," Serendah says, still feeling like she's frozen.

"How could you stop this war?" Boromir asks.

"You'll see," Aragorn says with a cocky smile on his face and a look of concern in his eyes.

"It's not like she is related to Sauron himself," Boromir says sarcastically.

Serendah holds up her left hand showing the ring on her middle finger. Legolas holds up a silver chain with an identical ring on it. Both rings look exactly like the one that they were headed to destroy.

"So what. You two have gold rings. Big deal," Boromir states. Then he saw that Frodo's ring was reacting to the ones that Legolas and Serendah were holding up. "What's happening?"

"Actually, Boromir, we are Sauron's parents. He's not as old as everyone thinks he is," Legolas states.

Boromir stared at the two of them with fear in his eyes and shock on his face. "We should find a way off this mountain. It's getting cold."

With that they started to make their way down the mountain. When they got to the bottom, Frodo and Sam decided to leave the group. They got some argument but left anyways. A few hours later, Orcs attacked. By then it was dusk and everyone was tired. They fought the Orcs, but Boromir was killed. Merry and Pippin were captured as well. The Orcs thought that Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Serendah were dead because they were knocked out in the fight. Little did the Orcs know, all four of them were very much alive and remained unconscious until the next morning.


	3. Day 6

Me again! It's been a while. Sorry about that. SOLs and finals start in less than a week and I have a class council campaign to do so I haven't had much time to wright. Hell, I haven't had much time to do my school shit. Let's get this part over with. No bitching or I'll spam the shit out of your inbox. Thank God THAT's over with. Let's get on with the story. I'm skipping ahead to when they're in Rohan and run into the Riders of Rohan. I'm only skipping ahead to this point because nothing but running happens between last chapter and this one. This is day 6 if you're going by the actually amount of time that passes. Enjoy the chapter. Oh and this is in Serendah's POV.

We had been running for about three days. None of us care aside from Gimli.

"We've been running for three days straight. No food, no water, and no rest. Can we take a break now?" Gimli states.

"No," Aragorn states in pure aggravation.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I now present the one person in all of Middle Earth that is more of a Captain Obvious than Legolas when he's tired," I say in mock enthusiasm combined with a LOT of sarcasm.

"HEY!" Legolas shouts while everyone else just laughs. After a few seconds, Legolas joins in on the laughter.

We keep on moving until we get surrounded by the Riders of Rohan. Aragorn and Legolas stand in front of and behind me while Gimli stands beside us with his axe ready.

A man on his horse comes up and says, "What business does a man, a girl, an elf, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine," Gimli says. Aragorn looks at him like he just did something stupid.

The man on his horse gets off his horse and walks over to Gimli. Legolas places a hand on his shoulder as if to tell him to stop. I just try to make myself as unnoticeable as I possibly can.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, had it stood a little higher off the ground," the man said. Legolas takes out his bow and draws an arrow back.

"You shall die before your strike fell!" he shouts with anger dripping from his voice. I place my hand on his arm and gently make him stop aiming at the human that threatened Gimli.

"Let me take care of this."

"What exactly can a girl do to me?" the man asked.

I walk up to him with a look of seduction on my face. I stop moving towards him when I'm only a couple of inches away from him. I start to circle him. With a light tough I drag my finger across his shoulders as I circle him. Deception on my side, I say, "I know all about you. You don't believe what I say, but you will soon realize that I am no ordinary creature. Your name is Eomer. You have a sister named Eowyn. She has fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and is fierce. Your parents are dead. Your cousin is dead. Your uncle's personal advisor has a huge crush on your sister. He is the same one that banished you and your group on penalty of death. You were exiled because you wanted that man to leave your sister alone. Your uncle is being controlled by Sauroman. You are wondering how I know all this. You don't know whether or not you have met me before. We haven't met, just so that you know. You are now wondering who and what I am and where I came from. You want to know who my friends are. I am Serendah, daughter of Hades, ruler of the Underworld. I am the eldest Sister of Fate and next in line to rule over all of the Underworld. The human is Aragorn. You need not know much of him, just that he is far older than he looks. The dwarf is Gimli, son of Gloin. You don't need to know much about him either, just that he likes ale and fighting. The elf is Legolas, son of Thranduil. He is the prince of Mirkwood and my husband. If you hurt him I will kill you before his father even knows. That is not an empty threat. I am fully capable of killing you and your little rag-tag band of guys on horses. If, however, you hurt me, this war that is soon to devastate this land will occur. I am the ONLY one that can stop this war. And I will prove my worth if I must. But be warned. If you or anyone crosses me it WILL be the LAST thing they and anyone who gets in my way will do outside of the Underworld. Am I understood?"

Eomer has a look on his face that can only be described as fear to an extreme. He looks like he's about to wet his pants if he hasn't already. He just nods fearfully when I get back in front of him and take a step back. He then notices that my eyes are blood red, and all color left in his skin is drained instantly. He takes a double take when my eyes turn blue.

"Now about your latest battle. Point me in the direction of where you have burned the bodies. We need to retrieve our friends."

"I'm sorry but it's no use to search. Your friends are dead."

"No they aren't. If they were I would smell their blood on someone's weapon. They are still ali…" I'm cut off when I start to get a vision.

"Serendah?" Eomer asks.

My eyes get wide as I take in a sharp breath of surprise. Then my eyes go blank and I collapse to the ground.

"Serendah!" Legolas shouts as he rushes to my side. He's worried because he's never seen me have a vision while I was awake.

I see Merry and Pippin being chased through a forest by an Orc. They climb a tree that is actually an Imp. The Imp kills the Orc and takes them to see the White Wizard. The White Wizard is Gandalf. He tells the Imp to take care of the Hobbits and keep them safe. My vision ends there.

My eyes snap open and I gasp for air as I sit up about as fast as lightening. My eyes are wide while I catch my breath. I look around and see the Riders of Rohan still surrounding us. Legolas is sitting next to but slightly behind me. Aragorn and Gimli are standing back a little. All three of them are worried. I start to panic and involuntarily transform in to my self-defense form. The same one I was in on the first night of the journey. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli start to freak out and the men and their horses are immediately terrified.

"Serendah, calm down. Okay A'maelamin?" Legolas says softly as he gently grabs my arm.

I make the skin he touches scorching hot and he lets go with a hiss of pain. I look at him, and the look in my eyes scares him a bit.

"No," I say with my demonic echo. With that I get to my feet and run through, literally _through_, the horses and their riders. I run as fast as I can in the direction of the area that my vision took place. When I got there I immediately started looking for the two missing members of our group. I was searching when Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli arrived. I smelled Orc blood in the forest after a while. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, I ran into the forest.

"Serendah! Where are you going?" Aragorn shouted after me. Legolas ran into the forest after me. "Legolas! Come on Gimli. We should make sure they don't get hurt." Then the two of them followed as well.

They caught up and we stopped when I found some plants with what appeared to be blood on them. Legolas said, "Serendah, don't taste the blood."

I ignored him as I transformed, yet again. I was now wearing an outfit from twenty-first century Earth. It was a dark blue skirt, black tube socks, black leather riding boots that appeared to be well worn, a tied up black tank top, and a set of Afterglow headphones. My hair is up. "How many forms does that girl have, Legolas?" Gimli asks.

"I have no clue. I haven't seen all of them," Legolas replied.

I, being the curious little alien I am, rubbed my fingers across a blood coated leaf and licked my, now blood coated, finger. I immediately gagged and turned around with a look of pure disgust on my face. I then said, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going now?" Aragorn asks, but I don't hear him. I'm already a few yards away and throwing up. Legolas just shakes his head and Aragorn makes a face that I can't describe and Gimli just feels like he's about to throw up as well. "You told her not to taste the blood. Did she just not hear you or is she insane?"

"Neither," Legolas says.

"Then why is she throwing up?" Gimli asks.

"It HAD to be the blood," Aragorn said.

I walk back in time to hear this exchange of words and say, "Try more along the lines of Morning Sickness." I glare at them for a second. Then I stumble over a root and turn my eyes to my feet as I reach out and grab a tree for balance. I look back at them as I straighten myself and say, "In case you two have forgotten, I'm pregnant. And don't even TRY to treat me like something that has to be protected! Like I told Eomer, I can and WILL prove my worth and kill anyone who doubts me. That goes for you to babe. Don't treat me like a fragile little bitch. I won't think twice about proving you ALL wrong. Now let's go, there's someone here that you guys might want to see."

It only took a few minutes to find Gandalf. We all talked and then headed to where Eomer was going away from. When we got there we fought some guards while Gandalf removed the spell that was on the king. After that, nothing happened.

_**What will happen between now and the next chapter**_

They head to Helms Deep. They fight a bunch of Orc scouts. Aragorn goes over the cliff. When they get to Helms Deep, they start to plan for an upcoming war.


End file.
